Bestiary (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
The Bestiary is an option in the menu in Final Fantasy XIII-2 that provides the player with detailed descriptions of the enemies slain during the game. Completing the bestiary by filling it with all the entries related to non-DLC enemies boasts a fragment, "Academic Rank: Monster Professor", from Professor M. in Academia -4XX AF-. The entries do not need to be completely filled out, encountering and defeating one of each enemy is sufficient. The player must complete all paradox endings to get all boss entries, and fight Proto fal'Cie Adam four times by giving incorrect Live Trigger answers, as each time Adam is fought, a different entry is added to the bestiary. Rift Beast Vermin * Nekton * Clione * Pleuston * Meonekton * Chelicerata * Pantopoda Voidborn * Gogmagog * Gogmagog * Gogmagog * Aloeidai Crystalspawn * Pacos Amethyst * Pacos Luvulite Netherknight * Valfodr (DLC-exclusive) Feral Creature Beast * Silver Lobo * Gorgonopsid * Uridimmu * Mánagarmr * Ugallu * Albino Lobo Terraquatics * Bloodfang Bass * Breshan Bass * Hedge Frog * Mud Frog * Ceratosaur * Ceratoraptor * Spiceacilian * Tabasco Toad * Pitterpatter * Chunerpeton Spook * Gremlin * Garchimacera * Imp * Ahriman * Bamapama * Mimi * Fachan * Unsaganashi * Amanojaku * Notsugo * Apotamkin * Leyak (DLC-exclusive) Demon * Yaksha * Yakshini * Gandayaks * Vodianoi * Shaguma * Gahongas * Samovira * Haguma Stalker * Barbed Specter * Triffid * Clematis * Dendrobium * Mandrake * Necrosis Armadillon * Navidon * Bunkerbeast * Calautidon Nudibranch * Crawler * Caterchipillar * Sarracenia * Spiranthes * Exoray Wyvern * Svarog * Vouivre * Kanna Kamuy * Deathgaze * Illuyankas Woodwraith * Xolotl * Miquiztli * Tezcatlipoca Oretoise * Long Gui Flan * Flanbanero * Seeping Brie * Flangonzola * Flandit * Garganzola * Miniflan * Blue Miniflan * Yellow Miniflan * Black Miniflan * Pink Miniflan * Mutantomato * Royal Ripeness * Royal Ripeness Behemoth * Feral Behemoth * Greater Behemoth * Reaver * Zaghnal * Narasimha Goblin * Goblin * Goblin Chieftain * Munchkin * Munchkin Maestro * Moblin * Major Moblin * Buccaboo * Buccaboo Ace * Gancanagh * Gancanagh Ace Sahagin * Oannes * Swampmonk * Apkallu * Sahagin Prince Ochu * Ochu * Microchu * Chichu (DLC-exclusive) Cactuar * Cactuar * Giant Cactuar * Metallicactuar * Cactuaroni * Flowering Cactuar * Gigantuar * Metal Gigantuar * Cactuarama (DLC-exclusive) Tonberry * Tonberry * Don Tonberry Potcat * Cait Sith * Mewmao * Schrodinger * Forked Cat Chocobo * Chocobo * White Chocobo * Black Chocobo * Blue Chocobo * Red Chocobo * Green Chocobo * Purple Chocobo * Golden Chocobo (DLC-exclusive) Wrathwyrm * Faeryl Militarized Unit Tilter * Orion * Viking * Yeoman * Fencer Golem * Dragoon * Lancer Razorclaw * Thexteron * Luminous Puma * Nightblade Puma (DLC-exclusive) Zwerg Droid * Zwerg Scandroid * Zwerg Metrodroid * Koboldroid Yin * Koboldroid Yang Vespid * Vespid * Vespid Soldier Leech * Frag Leech Armadon * Lucidon * Thermadon Flan * Flanitor * Flanborg Behemoth * Proto-behemoth * Azure Behemoth (DLC-exclusive) Annihilator * Garuda * Kalavinka * Pink Lily Giant * Paradox Alpha * Atlas * Atlas Ancient Automata Pulsework Soldier * Pulsework Soldier * Pulsework Knight * Pulsework Gladiator Combat Engineer * Hoplite * Testudo * Scutari Centurion * Immortal * Centurion Blade Bomb * Bomb * Circuitron * Cryohedron * Cloudburst * Tempest * Debris * Grenade Armament * Dreadnought Soldier PSICOM Hunter * PSICOM Warden (DLC-exclusive) Cie'th Shambling Cie'th * Ghoul * Ghast * Strigoi * Taxim * Vampire * Geiseric * Fomoire * Wladislaus * Malebranche Winged Cie'th * Nelapsi * Varcolaci * Chonchon * Cocytus Unusual Cie'th * Ispusteke * Seeker Undying * Yomi * Zenobia * Vaballathus * Gorgyra * Raspatil Special Protector * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad * Caius Ballad Fal'Cie * Proto fal'Cie Adam * Right Manipulator * Left Manipulator * Proto fal'Cie Adam * Right Manipulator * Left Manipulator * Proto fal'Cie Adam * Right Manipulator * Left Manipulator * Proto fal'Cie Adam * Right Manipulator * Left Manipulator Eidolon * Chaos Bahamut * Twilight Odin Winged Chaos * Jet Bahamut * Garnet Bahamut * Amber Bahamut Champion * Lightning (DLC-exclusive) * Lieutenant Amodar (DLC-exclusive) * Nabaat (DLC-exclusive) * Snow (DLC-exclusive) Fantasy * Omega (DLC-exclusive) * Ultros (DLC-exclusive) * Typhon (DLC-exclusive) * Gilgamesh (DLC-exclusive) * PuPu (DLC-exclusive) * UFO (DLC-exclusive) it:Bestiario (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Bestiaries